Last Days
by clary-chan
Summary: The last days for Matt and Mello...um, rating for future situations and strong language in next chapters..XD **POSSIBLE LEMON COMING** fluffy. very fluffy. *MAY BE SPOILERS* character deaths mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**So i know most people side with one or the other on MelloXNear or MelloXMatt, but i happen to love both XD so don't hurt me please!!!**

**anyhoo here is my MxM fic...to be continued.....at some point....**

**Disclaimer: look, if i owned Death Note....................**

**let's just say you would be able to tell. O.O XD**

* * *

Matt's breathing was steady, in, out, in, out, as he slept. Mello watched him from the doorway, silhouetted against the light from the laptop on the table in the next room. It was well past 2 o'clock in the morning, and though he knew he really should get some sleep at this point, he couldn't bring himself to change out of the tight leather and into pyjamas....there was just too many things in his mind.

It was only three days till he and Matt would carry out their carefully formulated plan to kidnap Miss Takada... and he needed all the extra time he could get. Matt, however, had spent all his time playing games, and endlessly chain-smoking; only leaving the tiny apartment to get more cigarettes and chocolate for the blonde.

Mello, on the other hand, felt guilty for all the rants and fits he had thrown at Matt this past week. none of them were Matt's fault, and most of them were about Near. But as always, Matt had taken it without a word, only losing it twice, the first when Mello threw his DS out the window, and the second when Mello shrieked for over an hour exclusively about Near. The latter had happened about three hours ago, and Matt had stormed off to the bedroom they shared. He hadn't come out, and finally Mello felt so close to tears he had to go up and see what was going on.

And what he saw...made him feel utterly guilty and at the same time absolutely in love. That second emotion he would deny, of course. he could lie through his teeth for hours about Matt, but he coudn't lie to himself. He loved the gamer, there was no doubt about it. He would just never tell anyone how much the redhead actually meant to him. Just looking at his sleeping form, so peaceful, made him remember just how much he was in love with him.

The curtains were drawn shut over the single window, and a single shaft of pale, gold light filtered through the crack from the streetlamp outside. Mello was tempted to go over and look outside, but he did not want to wake Matt, so he stayed put, contenting himself with just watching the gamer's even breathing.

After about ten minutes, his arms started to fall asleep from having them crossed over his chest, and Mello sighed softly. It was definetly time for him to get some sleep. He turned away from his boyfriend's sleeping form, and crossed back to the open laptop.

Pressing the power button, he glanced at the half-eaten chocolate bar sitting on the table next to it. As the screen went black, he gave in and picked up the candy, taking a bite and letting it melt on his tongue. The familiar, heavenly taste calmed his jumbled thoughts and made the tense muscles in his back relax for once.

Now that the computer was dark, the only light in the room came from the dirty window that looked down onto the street. Mello could see the moon, high in the sky, not quite full, lacking a few centimeters to make it so.

He shrugged his jacket off, laying it on the couch before setting the gun he had hidden in his pants on top of it.

Mello made sure the safety was on before leaving the room, last time he had got up in the morning feeling cranky, he had grabbed his gun and put a few rounds into the cabinets in the kitchen to vent his anger. Now he glanced at the bullet holes ruefully before picking his way through the many cables and wires littering the floor on his way to the bedroom.

Squinting in the dark, Mello tried to find some pajama pants to wear, or at least some boxers, but everything was just another soft pile in the blackness. Finally giving up, he crossed to the window and pulled the curtain away from the pane. A bright shaft of light spilled into the room, illuminating the messy mix of his and Matt's clothing that littered the floor.

Since they had moved in with all their belongings in black garbage bags, neither of them had really bothered to sort anything out and put it away. It was obvious anyway who's clothes were whose.

Matt's plain, baggy jeans and striped shirts stood out among the piles of shiny black leather. All Mello's clothes were black, but not all were made of cowskin, a fact which he was thankful for upon spotting a pair of soft, loose cotton pants on the floor next to the dresser. He scooped them up and let the curtain fall back into it's place, plunging the room once more into blackness.

Mello set about removing his vest and pants, which were both (rather inconveniently) made of the stiff, shiny material. The rosary that hung from his neck did not leave, however, as he climbed into bed beside his lover. Matt rolled over to face the blonde, slitted green eyes looked at him from under messy maroon bangs.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hey yourself."

"You woke me up, you know."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." Mello smirked slightly, but it lacked any real conviction. He was just too tired, and it was warm under the comforter from Matt's body heat.

Scooching himself closer to Matt, Mello buried his face into the gamer's chest, muttering against his skin;

"I'm really sorry, you know, about earlier. And for neglecting you."

Matt pressed his face into silky blonde hair, breathing in the scent of chocolate that clung to the gunman like a second skin.

"Thanks, Mells. And I don't mind being ignored if your going to be this sweet about apologizing..."

Mello pinched his side, making the redhead yelp softly.

"Don't push it Matty."

Matt laughed softly. That was the Mello he knew.

* * *

**pleasepleaseplease review!!!**

**i promise you, reviews get the next chapter up faster... ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I though that since the first chapter was almost all Mello, that this one would be mostly Matt. I suppose the next will be Mello again...XD**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I felt so guilty for not uploading faster...BUT THAT'S A GOOD THING! Because here's chp. 2...finally...**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Death Note. However I recently bought a adorable Matt doll...XD I love him to DAAAEETH! :D**

* * *

Mello awoke the next morning to a shaft of bright, watery, sunlight shining directly on his face. He scrunched up his eyes and rolled over, stuffing his face into the pillow in a futile attempt to get back to sleep. He heard someone snicker nearby and cracked open one cerulean eye to glare at the boy standing next to the bed.

"Shut it, Matt. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Matt only smirked, before crossing the tiny bedroom in two strides, and throwing open the drapes; letting the sunlight flood the room.

"Aaugh! Fuck!" Matt turned around curiously, to see a single arm clutching desperately at the blankets and the mattress. It appeared as though the blonde had started so violently at the sudden shock of light that he had actually fallen off the bed. Matt simply blinked for a moment before bursting into raucous laughter. A groan emitted from the boy on the floor, and Matt took pity on him, climbing onto the bed, and pulling Mello and all the blankets back onto the mattress. The chocoholic inched over, burying his face into Matt's leg, muttering against the soft material of his Pikachu pyjama pants.

"What's that Mell? I can't hear you…" Matt smirked slightly. Mello lifted his head to glare at the redhead with icy blue eyes.

"I SAID, you will really regret doing that." Matt bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud again. Instead, he made a muffled sort of giggle. He regretted letting any noise out seconds later, when Mello slugged him in the stomach. All the air left his lungs suddenly, and he fell backwards onto the floor, swearing loudly.

"Goddamnit Mello! Whadya do that for?" cerulean eyes simply blinked at him from between the mattress and the comforter. A part of the redhead's mind that wasn't focused on the pain in his middle and tailbone observed that Mello looked extremely cute bundled up in the blanket like that. Like a little mischievous boy again, not a dangerous mafia leader.

"I told you, you'd regret it." The said mafia leader's voice was slightly muffled, making his voice all the more adorable to the gamer. Matt shrugged, the pain was almost gone, though he'd bet his Xbox there'd be a giant bruise later.

"Well, I guess you were right." He stood, running a hand through his crimson hair. '_I really need a shower…' _he thought, but he decided it could wait until after breakfast. Maybe. Turning back to Mello, who was still wrapped up like a sausage in the comforter, he asked,

"What do you want for breakfast? I think we still have some pancake mix left…or there's cereal." The blonde just looked at him in a hopeful sort of way. Matt sighed.

"You're not having chocolate for breakfast. You need some real food for once." A sort of half-pout crept onto Mello's full lips, and Matt shook his head, smiling internally at the expression spreading across his boyfriend's face. Mello may be a full-fledged mafia member and a excellent gunman, but he was still just a little kid inside. '_a little kid with a serious inferiority complex…' _Matt added as an afterthought.

It was no secret that Mello had suffered from this complex for years, in fact, ever since Matt had met the blonde at the orphanage when they were 10 years old. '_and he probably was like that before too..' _he thought. It was also no secret who the origin of the problem was. The gamer sincerely believed that Near was the only thing in the whole world who could drive Mello literally to the point of insanity. The man spent so much time screaming about the little sheep that they had gotten into a fight about it last night. Matt grimaced, remembering. He still felt a little guilty for storming off the way he had, but it was hard to take. Hearing his best friend and lover obsessing over another boy for what seemed like the millionth time, it hurt.

He tore himself out of thoughts in time to hear Mello say,

"Fine. No chocolate for breakfast. Can I sleep some more?" the redhead nodded, then realized that Mello wasn't looking at him, and therefore still waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower. You go ahead and go back to sleep, I'll make something to eat when I'm done." Making breakfast for Mello would be his apology for getting so angry, Matt decided. That, and letting him sleep more. Generally he had to drag the gunman out of bed so they could go back to work on stakeout, but since they had been working such long hours lately neither of them had gotten much sleep. Matt knew for a fact that Mello hadn't gotten more than 5 hours a night since he had come up with the kidnapping knows the man needed rest.

Matt looked once more at the gunman's lanky body, bundled in blankets, lying sideways across the bed. He smiled, and mouthed "I love you" at the boy, knowing full well he couldn't see him, before turning and walking into the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door clicked closed, Mello raised his head slightly; blonde locks falling into his eyes. "I Love you too, Matt." He said softly, before burrowing back into the covers and sleep.

* * *

**So theres part 2... I can't decide whether to put a lemon in the next chapter or not...if you have an idea or vote for yes/no please leave it in the reviews!**

**and, as always, review PLEASE! they make me feel guilty, and a guilty Clary writes more fanfics... XD!**


End file.
